


Fanatic goes to prison

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Fanatics suck, Flames will be deleted, Gen, Not for Laurel fanatics, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: A Katie Cassidy fanatic tells her how obsessed he is with her. It doesn't go very well for him. Crack fic.





	Fanatic goes to prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I had this idea for quite a while but I was only going to do it if the KC fanatics struck again. And now one of them has. Can't believe they are shameless enough to continue their BS after my last one-shot where I brutally mocked them.
> 
> I got this idea from a comment of Chaos Sorcerer so thank you to him.
> 
> Now let us begin.

Katie Cassidy was returning home after wrapping up the shooting for all of her remaining scenes on Arrow Season 8. She was so glad this was over now. The idea of the spin-off bummed her out really because the stupid showrunners with whom she was forced to work had burned out her passion for acting.

To her utter shock and discomfort though, she had noticed a strange man following her that day. She had seen him when she was going to the set. She had seen him when she had taken a break to eat. And now she was seeing him while returning home. He wasn't that far behind her. Clearly, this guy was following her.

Thankfully, she reached her apartment and shut the door, sighing in relief. Her heart dropped when a knock sounded on the door. She looked out through the peephole and to her horror, it was the same man.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I love you Katie Cassidy." The man, who was a fanatic of hers said shamelessly, "I understand the showrunners treat you horribly. You are a perfect angel who can do no wrong. Caity Lotz stole the Black Canary role from you. Sara is a whore. I love you."

She shut the peephole and picking up her phone, called 911, "Hello. There's a man outside my house who has been following me the entire day."

She then just sat quietly, waiting for the police. Of course the showrunners treated her character like crap but perfect angel who could do no wrong? No one was perfect. To her relief, she heard the sirens of the police van blaring and then the cops knocked on her door.

She opened the door to see the fanatic was in cuffs and being led away as he kept shouting, "Sara is a whore! Laurel Lance and Katie Cassidy can do no wrong! Oliver and Laurel are committed to each other forever!"

"That was disturbing." Katie said.

"Don't worry. You're not the first actress to have people obsessed with her." The cop assured her as she nodded and shut the door, now done for the day.

The fanatic was sent to prison for the night. He would eventually have been taken for psychiatric evaluation and if he had, he would have ended up in an asylum as he was a very disturbed and obsessed individual. But the authorities never got a chance to take him to any psychiatric evaluation.

There was another man in the same cell as him. His head was lowered and he was shaking hysterically.

"Hey man!" The fanatic said, "You know Katie Cassidy? I was sent here because I stand for her. Poor lady. She is treated horribly by all the showrunners of Arrow."

The man looked up with a hysterical smile on his face. It was Nicolas Cage! (The author in his Nicolas Cage form).

Before the fanatic could react, Cage grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, laughing hysterically and then transformed his face into Ghost Rider, "Look into my eyes! Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."

And then he performed Penance Stare on the fanatic, who screamed in agony as all the pain he had caused those he harassed came back to him and soon, he was catatonic. Ghost Rider then took off his jacket and put it on, "Nice jacket. Very nice."

With that, he escaped prison, having punished the fanatic.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Not as funny as it was in my head but hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
